Fission
by Syrius09
Summary: 2 amis de lycée qui se retrouve transporter dans un univers entre 2camps, le camp de Galbadia et de Balamb. Survivront-ils a toutes ses folies et ses combats?
1. Chapter 1

Titre:

chapitre 1: _ Un rêve?_

_Le réveil sonna comme tout les matins mais je ne voulais pas me lever, j'entendis une voix plutôt aigüe m'appeler._

__Aller sacoche debout!_

_Oui mon surnom était sacoche dans la chambre de ce lycée._

__Bon Florian debout tu va te faire engueuler par le pion après._

_Et oui il fallait se lever et vite car sinon le pion donnait pas chère de notre peau, je me levais difficilement et sentis une douleur dans ma tête, normal a force de me coucher a 1h00 du matin et de me lever a 6h30 sa me réussissais pas._

__C'est bien Florian tu t'es levé mais maintenant dépêche toi, tu es pas en avance !_

__Ouai j'arrive, j'arrive... Disais-je avec les yeux a moitiés explosé._

_Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain histoire de passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage, j'attrapais les premières fringues qui me tombais sous la main, mon jean noir a chaine ainsi que mon tee shirt noir rayée._

_Je pris mon sac et mes rangers puis je suis partis rejoindre mon ami a la cantine pour le petit déjeuner, Julien un des seuls ami en qui je peux avoir confiance._

__Salut Julien, désolé du retard._

__T'inquiète je t'ai garder ta place comme tout les matins, c'est si dur que sa de se lever?_

__Je te raconte pas..._

__Encore ses rêves bisarre?_

__Oui... _

__T'inquiète pas sa va passer faus vraiment que tu te repose par contre tu le sais sa._

_20 minutes plus tard nous étions sortis devant le lycée pour aller griller notre cigarette matinale._

__HAAA mais sa gêle dehors !! cria Julien sous un vent glaciale_

__C'est vrai qu'il est froid se vent, bon allez on dois aller en cours mon vieux._

_On se rendis en classe, notre chère classe de cirque, toujours un élève a faire l'imbécile, c'est un vrai zoo entre un qui fais le singe l'autre une chêvre et ainsi de suite._

_Nos 3heures d'ateliers était fatal surtout pour moi qui manquais affreusement de sommeil, mais je fis sauver par une allarme incendie._

__Flo dépêche toi y parait que c'est pas un exercice._

__J'ai même la net impression que c'est proche de nous, sa sent le bruler pas loin._

_C'était une machine d'un élève qui avais fais un court circuit et bruler quelque planche de bois, je tentais d'éteindre le feu avec l'uniforme d'atelier sauf que j'ai eu la facheuse idée de toucher au cable élèctrique du générateur qui se trouvais juste à coter._

_Je pris un choc si puissant que mon corps tout entier s'enflamma d'une douleur insupportable et Julien que me rattrapa pris la décharge par la suite._

_Je sombrais petit a petit et sentit le froid m'envahir puis je tomba dans l'inconscience total._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Wind_ and fire._

Il faisait froid, sombre, je ne pouvais bouger, je voulais a tout prix sortir de ce cauchemar.

_Tu crois qu'il est mort? Fit une voix grave.

Quoi moi mort ? Non c'est impossible, si je suis la c'est que je ne suis pas mort.

_Je ne sais pas, balance lui de l'eau et tu verras bien. Fit une voix légèrement plus aigüe à la précédente.

_J'ai encore mieux passe moi ta barre en fer je vais le réveiller a ma manière.

Une barre en fer?!! Mais il est dingue se type!

_Attend regarde il à l'air de se réveiller.

J'ouvris les yeux doucement et lentement puis je regardais autour de moi et rien ne m'était familier, ni mur, ni fenêtre, ni l'endroit ou je me trouvais.

_Qui êtes vous? Leur demandais-je avec une grande curiosité.

_La question est plutôt qui es-tu?

La porte s'ouvra lentement et doucement comme si une petite brise la poussait et un homme entra, il était un peu fort de ventre mais il portait une tenue différente de se que l'on pouvait voir.

_Tu es enfin réveillé jeune homme.

_Ou suis-je?

_Dans la grande Fac de Balamb.

_Une fac ? Mais je suis que lycéen moi.

_Lycéen ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

Il connaissait les Facs et non les lycées, il y avait un problème si il ne savait pas ou se trouve mon lycée ou je suis tombé moi ?! Et ou était Julien ?!

_Dites vous n'auriez pas vu un de mes amis, il fait presque ma taille, long cheveux noir, pantalon noir, veste noir, il a des chaines aussi accrocher a son jean.

_Un jeune garçon tout en noir ? Mais tu nous décris un sorcier la ! Et je n'en désire pas dans mon école

Parce que les sorciers sa existe en plus, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines alors mais sa ne me disais toujours pas ou était Julien.

Je me levais délicatement en me tenant au lit car je ne sentais pas du tout mes jambes.

_Vas y doucement petit tu n'as pas du récupérer toutes tes forces tu as quand même dormis plus de 2semaines alors fais attention.

_2semaines ? Vous rigolez ce n'est pas possible.

_Non non, je suis sérieux.

J'avais dormis plus de 2semaines c'est dingue moi qui dormais pas plus que 10h00 quand je veux faire des grasses mat innés j'ai exploser mon records.

J'entendis une sorte de sonneries sonner dans l'enceinte de leur « Fac » :

*Tututing * _A tout les élèves qui doivent passer leurs examens du SEED veuillez vous présentez dans le Hall de l'école pour un briefing.

_Un examen ? Le SEED ? Un briefing ? Mais c'est une école militaire ou quoi ici.

_Oui nous faisons partis des 3 plus grandes Fac militaire : il y la Fac de Galbadia, la Fac de Trabia et la Fac de Balamb la notre.

Mes doutes se confirmèrent, je n'étais pas dans mon monde car je ne connaissais absolument pas ses 3Facs, moi qui voulais faire militaire c'étais ma veine.

_Je t'envois un de mes élèves pour te faire visiter si tu le désire.

_Euh…et bien…d'accord, mais auriez vous des habits en bonne état car les miens sont un peu endommagées.

_Bien sur, cherches dans cette armoire et tu y trouveras tout se que tu désire.

_Merci.

J'ouvris l'armoire pour me changer et je vis beaucoup de tenue mais tellement belle, j'eus du mal à choisir mais je finis par craquer pour une tenue plutôt simple mais qui me plaisait énormément : Un magnifique jean noir en tissu léger et souple, des rangers confortables, un haut noir avec la manche droite courte et la manche gauche longue puis enfin pour finir une petite veste en cuir légère.

Une fois changé, j'entendis frapper a la porte :

*Toc toc toc*

_Oui ?

_Salut je m'appel Squall, Squall Lionheart. Cid ma envoyer pour te faire visiter l'école.

_Salut, je suis Florian mais qui est Cid ?

_Cid est le directeur de cette Fac, l'homme un peu fort que tu as rencontré tout a l'heure.

_Oui je vois de qui tu parles maintenant.

_Tu as de la classe dans cette tenue pour un petit jeune avec un peu de chance tu deviendras surement un Seed…dans un futur lointain.

Ce gars était aussi froid que de la glace, il ne prenait aucun remord a rabaisser les gens.

_Bon ici voici le Hall, il y a une petite machine au centre du hall si tu veux, elle te servira a te déplacer dans la BGU lorsque tu ne te souviendra pas d'un lieux.

_La BGU ?

_Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer a toi, bon la BGU signifie Balamb Garden University.

_D'accord et donc cette appareil va m'aider a me diriger dans cette BGU, c'est super, il devrait inventer sa aussi chez nous pour nous diriger au lycée.

_Tu es sur que tu va bien ?

_Oui oui désolés.

Peut après on entendit une voix hurlante dans le hall qui criait un nom :

_Squall !!!! Fit un jeune homme courant vers nous en faisant des signes de la main.

_Ho non pas lui.

_Qui est-ce ? Un ami a toi ?

_Malheuresement.

_Alors mon vieux prêt pour la mission sur le terrain ?

_Youpi. Dit Squall avec son sinistre ton.

_Tu as l'air d'un enthousiasme aujourd'hui, sa fais peur, dis moi c'est un de tes nouvelles amis ?

_Bon Zell je te présente Florian, Florian je te présente Zell.

_Enchanté Florian, Je suis Zell Dincht.

_Enchanté de même, je suis Florian.

*Tututing* Florian est attendu dans le bureau de Cid.

_Tiens tu es convoqué chez le directeur tu as fais une bêtise ?

_Non non, je ne pense pas. Dites ou se trouve son bureau ? Dis-je avec un aire peu enthousiaste et étourdie.

_ Prend cette ascenseur et tu va au deuxième étage tu trouveras son bureau devant toi. Répondis Zell tout souriant.

_Merci Zell.

Je pris donc l'ascenseur et montait jusqu'au deuxième étage, les portes s'ouvrit et un homme avec un grand manteau blanc ouvra les portes du bureau de Cid violement et me percuta a l'épaule et me fît tomber au sol sans s'excuser et parti en prenant l'ascenseur.

Cid courut vers moi en me tendant la main.

_Il ne ta pas fais mal j'espère ?

_Non non tout va bien merci, qui est-ce ?

_Seifer, un ex prof de cette fac maintenant il n'est qu'élève et passe donc l'examen du Seed.

_Il avait l'air très énervé.

_Oui car je l'ai mis dans une équipe qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout pour l'examen.

_Pourquoi m'aviez vous appelez ?

_Je voulais te poser une simple question, veux tu faire partis de nos rang ?

_Comment ? Répondis-je d'un aire surpris.

_Veux tu faires partis de la Fac de Balamb et devenir un soldat ?

_Et bien oui sa serait avec un grand plaisir.

_Très bien donc tu commence les cours des demain matin je te mettrais en main de notre meilleur professeur de cette école.

_Je vous remercie monsieur.

_Je t'en prie et appelle moi Cid.


End file.
